On The Ground
by NightimeBehavior
Summary: A series of one-shot G!P stories set in the canon world.
1. You, Me And The Backseat

**Synopsis:**

Clarke and Lexa are hiding out in an abandoned car as a large hail storm passes overhead and Clarke finds an interesting way of passing the time.

* * *

 **You, Me And The Backseat**

"So how long do you think it'll last?"

Lexa opened her eyes and peered over at Clarke who was staring out the window, at the sharp hail pelting down against the ground and the contraption they were now locked in. "It takes as long as it takes."

Clarke rolled her eyes at those familiar words and turned back to face the Grounder Commander whose eyes returned forward and lids closed comfortably once again. She shook her head lightly at the sight because of course only Lexa would find the fact that they were trapped inside a broken down car in the middle of the woods in the area between Trikru and Azgeda territory with razor hail pounding down around them, comforting and peaceful. "Well, how long does it usually last?"

This time Lexa kept her eyes close as she answered, trying to dissuade Clarke from the continuous thought pattern. "I cannot time the weather, Clarke. Now relax."

Clarke grunted at Lexa's words but turned and settled into the backseat beside Lexa. It had taken a fair amount of time for Clarke to have built up her trust of Lexa again because even though she understood the Commander's actions at the Mountain, it had still hurt to be abandoned by her.

Though she had spent many months with Lexa fighting against the Ice Nation and it's Queen, Nia, she had quickly been thrust back into the role of leader for her people and the two had drifted apart again and by the time she had some time to go back to Polis to meet Lexa and request assistance, Lexa had left to travel between the clans to find out who was still loyal to the Coalition but thankfully Indra and those in Lexa's steed were able to assist. It had taken a few more weeks before she had seen Lexa again, this time in the City of Light where they had both ended up trapped because of Alie's scheming ways. The one good thing that had come from all of it was the fact that Clarke had learned to trust Lexa during their foray into the modern world. Lexa had saved her and her friends lives on numerous occasions and each one had formed a bond with the other that had become unbreakable - almost. Save for the fact that Lexa took no pleasure in the reminder that she was her people's first and foremost and until the Azgeda and Sankru were dealt with, there would be no unity for the Sky People in the Coalition. The best they could hope for was the sudden joint but unofficial allied agreement between the Trikru and the people of Arkadia. It was all that saved them from total annihilation at the hands of the Ice Nation and the Desert Clan. Returning hadn't made things easier, Lexa had found herself trapped in a political war that had quickly turned to outright war. The Ice Nation had launched and attack in her absence against the Floukru in search of Luna. The Sankru had taken the opportunity to assist the Ice Nation and by the time Lexa had returned to Polis there was nothing she could do but attempt to unify the last remaining clans loyal to the Coalition in an attempt to fight back.

Clarke had been furious when she had found out, over the fact that Lexa had sent no request of assistance and had instead posted almost an entire battalion in the tree line around Arkadia. To make matters worse, Lexa had rejected the offer of assistance that Arkadia had offered and had played the war of as nothing serious. Clarke knew otherwise and part of her wanted knock Lexa over the head with something - preferably heavy and blunt, really blunt and really heavy. Eventually Clarke had managed to get Lexa to agree to accepting the assistance and it had done well to strengthen the bonds between the clans that held loyal to Lexa. They trusted those in Arkadia now and the Floukru were willing to allow the Skaikru to give them assistance in the search of their leader, Luna.

Clarke frowned. That was kind of the reason they had ended up in this position in the first place. They had been searching for Luna and had gotten wind of the chance that Luna was hiding in the divide between the Azgeda and the Trikru lands. The most dangerous divide between the clans because if the larger and more vicious beasts didn't maul you alive or it's environment full of deadly poisonous plants and lack of edible food didn't kill you, then it's weather would. Especially with the limited protection the forest offered against razor hail.

Razor hail. The one thing Clarke could honestly say she hated the most on the God forsaken planet called, Earth. It was practically glass raining down on top of them and would've shredded them to pieces had Lexa not understood exactly what was coming and had Clarke not found the only form of cover for another five hundred meters just as it began it's reign of destruction.

"Relax, Clarke. Your mind is over worked and you are being rather fidgety."

Clarke shot a glower towards Lexa who had still not deigned opening her eyes a worthwhile effort. Finally she sighed and acquiesced to Lexa, sinking into the leather backseat of the old vehicle and pressing her side up against Lexa until her head rested on the relaxed Commander's shoulder. She took comfort in moments like this when they weren't surrounded by people that Lexa would have to pretend she was uncaring around. She took comfort in the fact that when Lexa and herself were alone, Lexa would relax, would actually act like a real human being, sure she lacked the emotion at times and was still pretty stoic and Commander like but it was a drastic difference to how she was when she was in public and she was always happy knowing Lexa tried for her. Clarke could honestly admit she loved her this way. She loved her in any way, truthfully but she loved knowing that Lexa was Lexa just for her.

Lexa tipped her head to settle down atop of the blonde's and smiled a little, letting the sharp splitting of razor hail hitting the roof of the car settle around them. It wasn't the most pleasant sound in the world but it was better then having Clarke over thinking the entire situation.

Clarke released a sigh and cuddled in closer to Lexa, slipping her hand inside the woman's jacket to rest against her taut stomach. Even through the clothes, Clarke could feel the woman's stomach flutter under her touch and she loved every moment of it because it was a reminder of the effect she had on the usually controlled Grounder. She remembered the first time they had actually done the deed after everything. Clarke had been furious with Lexa for simply rushing into the midst of a war and returning bruised, battered and bleeding from numerous cuts only to refuse any help until her people were taken care off. Mad but understanding Clarke had done just that and with haste along with the rest of the healers but by the time she was done, Lexa had vanished. It had taken a few hours to find the woman who had retreated to the far corner of the camp with Indra who hadn't even made an attempt to help her Commander as Clarke dragged the brown haired woman away and to the privacy of the Commander's tent. Even though she had been furious at Lexa, it had been gentle the way they had given ones self to each other and during so Clarke had admitted her fear of losing Lexa. It had taken mere days later and she had admitted her love for Lexa upon the Commander returning to Arkadia in an array of fresh bruises and cuts. _War is war_ was all that she had said and Clarke honestly felt like pummeling her, to knock some sense into her.

"You know we could be here a while," Clarke mumbled into the Commander's neckline as she ran her hand over the woman's stomach and lower south. She would admit that she hadn't been expecting it but it had done nothing to squelch her desire for the woman. In fact it had only escalated it. "A long while."

Lexa drew in a sharp breath when Clarke's hand found the waist band of her pants. She opened her eyes and glowered down at the teasing grin on the blonde's face. "Do not tease, Clarke."

"Who said I'm teasing?"

Lexa grumbled under her breath and shifted slightly to relieve the pressure she was now feeling. "We are in a tiny space, we cann-"

Clarke placed a finger over Lexa's mouth and slipped her hand lower, reaching the brown haired woman's most private parts. She cupped her hand and the smirk grew on her face as the woman's eyes fluttered closed. "There's enough room, I assure you that."

"Clar-" Lexa attempted to warn but was silenced when soft lips met hers and the blonde's hand squeezed tenderly against her appendage.

Clarke pulled away from Lexa's mouth, licked her lips a little and smiled warmly as Lexa moved forward to recapture them, eyes closed and lost in the feeling. "Relax, Commander," she retorted with the same words that Lexa had used on her only a short time ago.

Lexa's eyes snapped open and she growled deep in her chest. "Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, remember, Clarke."

Clarke barked a laugh at that which earned her a tiny smile from Lexa. "Well, how about I make you relax then?" She asked and with a small wink, she lent forward and kissed Lexa once again, shifting until she was straddling the brown haired woman, the bulge in the Commander's pants prominent and rubbing against her center, sending bouts of lightning and fire through her body. She shivered as Lexa's hands came up to rest on her back and she ground down harder against Lexa feeling the woman sharply surge up against her.

Clarke ground down against Lexa once again and a strangled grunt escaped the woman as she bucked once more. She loved having the Grounder Commander below her and completely helpless to her actions. It wasn't the feeling of power over the Commander that thrilled her, it was the fact that she quite possibly alone was the only to be able to do such a thing to her. She felt a hand slide up and under her shirt and groaned when a surprisingly soft but war hardened hand grazed one of her nipples before enveloping her full breasts through the material of her bra, squeezing gently around the mound.

Clarke drew back and with a pant she folded under the Commander's hand, rocking gently in the woman's lap. "Shit."

Lexa stopped her actions and ignored the grumble from Clarke as she used her free hand to tilt the blonde's head down to face her. "Are you sure, Clarke?"

Clarke rolled her eyes a little. Lexa always the considerate one. She ground down hard against the hardening length and felt satisfied she had gotten her point across when Lexa's hips shot out of the seat. "What do you think?"

Lexa growled deeply again but wasted no more time. She slipped her hand free of Clarke's breasts, pulled her hand free from the woman's shirt and pushed the blondes jacket of shoulders, letting it fall free to the floor of the car. She reached for the hem of the blondes shirt and tugged it upwards until it was free of Clarke's body, she tossed it somewhere to the side, discarded the blondes bra and attached her lips and teeth to a freed nipple, her other hand coming to rest on the breast that had no attention being given to it. she squeezed generously and reveled in the moans and groans of the woman she cared for.

Clarke shuddered under the ministrations and reached for the back of Lexa's head, holding the woman in place as she gave her nipple lavish attention. Clarke rocked against Lexa feeling the woman growing underneath her. If she didn't have Lexa inside her shortly, she was going to reach rock bottom and break down from unadulterated need. "Lexa..." Clarke pulled back and away from the Commander, scrabbling to remove the long coat and shirt that kept her from feeling Lexa's skin underneath her fingers and against her own searing skin.

Free from her upper body clothing, save for the wrappings around her chest, Lexa lent forward and reattached herself to the blonde, this time to the other nipple, paying it the same attention she had payed the other side moments before. Lexa felt Clarke roll her hips in a rather rushed and hard manner against her and knew she would most definitely end up releasing shortly if the blonde didn't stop.

In a quick motion, Lexa had Clarke on her back in the small space between herself and the door and was reaching for the blondes pants, she hooked her fingers in the waist band of the pants and pulled until they slid down and over soft legs that Lexa could never quite quit staring at when they were on display. She ran her hands up and over the legs, higher and past the knees until she felt the quiver of the blonde's thighs. A mischievous smirk sparkled in her eyes and tipped the corners of her lips as she ran them higher, reaching the apex of the blonde's thigh.

"Please, Lexa..." Clarke plead and knew it was ridiculous to do so. She had originally planned on being the seducer but that had fallen through the moment Lexa had touched her.

"Beja, chit, Klark?"

It was Clarke's turn to buck. She grumbled under her breath as she felt herself grow wetter. She knew Lexa knew what Trigedasleng from her lips did to her. Clarke both loved and hated hearing the Grounder language falling from Lexa's lips. "Touch me, please."

Lexa smirked at the sight of the blonde in wanton need. She ran her hand over the thin cloth material covering Clarke, her fingers slipping over damp wetness and circling the small hard bud sending a rack of expletives flying from Clarke's mouth. She followed it over once again, retracing the same path and received the same response. She once again reached for the waist band but this time for the only barrier preventing her from pleasing the woman. She pulled them down and off, abandoning them to the small space of their shelter. She reached forward and ran the tips of her fingers through the blondes wet lips and over the engorged bud. She pressed her thumb down hard against it and Clarke cried out bucking into her hand, her liquid heat dripping from the action.

"Inside," Clarke breathed out as Lexa flicked her thumb over the tip of the engorged flesh again, only serving to ignite the fire inside Clarke into a blaze that was quickly scorching through her body.

Lexa ran the rough pad of her thumb over the bundle of nerves again and watched as the blonde convulsed underneath her. She grinned a little until heated eyes were turned on her and she found herself with her back roughly pressed against the seat once again and a lap full of the blonde. She had never seen, Clarke move so quickly in her life, it honestly shocked her. She had never been so unprepared for an attack as she was right then.

"Enough, teasing," Clarke ground out between clenched teeth as she straddled the infuriating Commander. She reached for the waist band of the Grounder's pants, popped the button and drew down the zip. Her hand slipped inside and she retrieved what she wanted most. She loved Lexa, she truly did but it was obvious Lexa was a trying person and a large tease.

"Klark," Lexa whimpered, head landing with a soft thud against the surprisingly well preserved leather of the back seat. "Skrish," she panted as she was freed from the confinements of her form fitting pants.

Clarke loved the sight of Lexa's member; thick, long, smooth and with one vein running from the base upwards, she was mostly ramrod straight except for a small barely visible curve that Clarke knew to be there. It had reached places inside of her that she had never knew could be touched or even existed. She groaned along with Lexa at the memory as she gripped the shaft tightly and drew her hand up and down it, running a thumb over the slit and gathering the abundance of pre-cum to lube her hand up to once again slide down the shaft. It was exhilarating to have Lexa putty and so ready in her hands.

"Jok!"

Clarke grinned evilly, she loved having Lexa lose all coherent thought. Loved having Lexa forget any trace of English and loved the knowledge that she would soon forget any trace of Trigedasleng that she had spent months learning. She lent forward, grasping the purple head of the thick shaft and took the Commander's ear lobe between her teeth, she pulled lightly and felt the wetness drip from herself and onto the woman beneath her as Lexa groaned. She released the ear lobe and ran her tongue over the shell of the Grounder's ear before speaking, breathy. "Fuck me, Lexa."

Lexa groaned, deep, her chest rumbling with the sound but she took the blondes words to heart and pulled away from her, lifted her a small distance in the air, separating their lower bodies and took her cock into her own hands, wrapping her larger hand around Clarke's smaller one. Together, they positioned Lexa against the blondes entrance. She ran the head of her cock through Clarke's wet lips before letting go, letting the blonde sink down on top of her as she pressed her hips up until they were joined, sunk deep within.

"Oh my - fuck!" Clarke cried out, jerking a little with her hips as she felt the length of Lexa slip inside of her and felt her walls drawing Lexa in deeper and clenching down around the brown haired woman's pole like a vice.

Lexa let a few seconds pass, enjoying the feeling of Clarke stretching around her and enjoying the gratifying sounds of Clarke's ragged breathing as the blonde sagged against her. Finally, when it became to much to just sit there inside wet warmth and not do anything, Lexa moved, her hips pulling away as much as possible before shooting forward.

"Fuck," Clarke growled. She caught Lexa's mouth with her own and entwined their tongues as she began rocking her hips in time with the Commander's own movements.

"Yu..." Lexa swallowed around the Grounder words and struggled to find English in her hazy mind. The harder she fought to find the Sky People's language, the more control she had over the situation. "You...are so wet."

Clarke returned her lips to the Commander's ear. "You make me this wet. All for you." With the words spurring the Commander on, Clarke lifted herself up until the tip of the head remained inside her before sinking back down and rolling her hips. She groaned, relishing in the stretch and the slide of a solid shaft rubbing against her walls deliciously.

"Jok," Lexa groaned out. "Yu...you're so tight, Clarke. I can...feel you squeezing...me."

Clarke bucked up as her hips shot up and down over Lexa, her wetness coating Lexa's shaft with a copious amount and making it easier for the blonde slide up and down. "You're so, fucking hard, Lexa," Clarke grunted as she sunk back down on Lexa again, the Commander meeting her half way. "You feel so good inside of me." Clarke opened her eyes enough to see the clenching of teeth and the tension in Lexa's jaw. She knew that Lexa was nearly ready and Clarke wanted to reach that end with her, so she rocked harder and faster against the Grounder while Lexa's hips shot up rapidly, pounding into her until she could concentrate on nothing more than the feeling of pleasure running through her body to her very nerve endings. "Fuck, Lexa. Harder."

Lexa gripped Clarke's hips and roughly snapped her own hips up towards Clarke, feeling the blonde hunch over and a scream of pleasure tear past her lips and into the interior of the vehicle as the blonde's hands gripped the leather of the seat, either side of her head. Lexa continued the harder and faster pace whilst Clarke held on for dear life, feeling the thick meat sliding in and out of her, brushing against her clit every now and then, just enough to bring her closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm gonna cum, Lexa." Clarke moaned out, panting as she was plowed into. "Fuck!"

"Nou!" Lexa called out as Clarke's walls seized her, restricting her from moving. She was buried deep within Clarke and while she loved the feeling, she had pulled out the first and only time they had done this and Clarke hadn't given any prior indication that she wanted anything more but as of right now, Clarke was riding out her orgasm with rocking hips and flowing juices that ran to the base of her cock and over onto her the pants that had become a base for the pool of liquid. "Ge off!"

Clarke rocked harder against Lexa, loving the feel of the Commander's fingers digging in her hips while she twitched inside of her. "Cum, Lexa. Cum in me. Let go! Fuck!" She rolled her hips sharply down and felt herself lose control again, felt her every nerve ending go alight with fire and felt herself come undone just as she felt a shudder run through Lexa's body and felt the woman's cum spurt inside her, filling her. She continued undulating her hips until the last trickles of Lexa was emptied into her. Eventually she stilled, Lexa still deep within her as she relaxed heavily against the Commander, cheek rested comfortably on the bare shoulder. She felt a hand fall into her hair and fingers pass through the strands on her head. Clarke smiled and let her eyes drift close, listening to the breathing and the steady thump of the woman she loved heart, drowning out the still pounding razor hail.

* * *

 **Beja, chit, Klark? -** Please, what, Clarke?

 **Skrish** **-** Shit

 **Jok** **-** Fuck

 **Nou -** Stop

 **Ge Off -** Get Off

 **Yu -** You

 **A/N - I want to thank a particular person for getting me into watching The 100. I had spent so long suffering through Once Upon A Time and eventually spent a long time trying to break the necessary need to write something for a show I am so disappointed in only to have somebody get me to sit down and watch The 100 with them and now I am screwed beyond repair once again. So thank you...YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**


	2. War Games

**Synopsis:**

Clarke teases Lexa just a little too much and gets what's coming to her.

* * *

 **Alright, so I've changed my username from TakeWhatYouNeed to NightimeBehavior and I made a Tumblr (night-time-behavior), haven't done anything with it yet cause it's 2am here and I'm off to sleep now but feel free to make prompt requests there or just message me. I'm new to it, so don't expect much.**

* * *

 **War Games**

Two weeks.

Clarke had been forced to endure time apart from Lexa for two solid weeks and not even the 'you're in Polis and I am in Arkadia' two weeks. No, it was more like the 'you're on the other side of the room and I want you but I can't have you because your ambassadors are in the same room' two weeks and that made everything much worse. Being able to see, smell, hear and briefly touch but not have the Commander of thirteen clans was a torture that Clarke was none to pleased about.

It was a simple solution in Clarke's mind before the ambassador's had arrived to reinstate their allegiance to Lexa after the Conclave where Lexa had once again emerged the true spirit of the Commander. The simple solution was easy - ambassadors arrived - check, Lexa and herself did whatever tasks where necessary - check and then Clarke had Lexa to herself at night - no check. Big fat cross there.

 _Simple_. Clarke reiterated in her mind and yet it hadn't worked because since the ambassadors arrived, there was always one thing after another they wanted from Lexa and when they were done with Lexa they were busy questioning Arkadia or herself on their contributions and loyalty towards the other clans and the Coalition which meant that by the time either Lexa or herself arrived back to Lexa's room which Clarke had basically taken root in since their relationship had begun to blossom, they were both far to exhausted for anything more then a simple kiss and whispered good night's.

Clarke pushed herself to her feet alongside the other ambassador's as Lexa entered the room, dramatic entrance as always. No one spoke, not even an uttered breath sounded in the room as the Commander rounded the war table to it's head, diagonally across from herself. She watched the regal walk and motion as Lexa spun to face her ambassadors and offered them a courteous nod in their direction, telling them that they may once again take their seat.

The ambassador's took their seats along with Clarke who briefly shared a look with Lexa. She spotted the smile in those forest green eyes before they returned to their impassive look once more as the Commander turned back to her ambassadors. The corner of Clarke's mouth tipped at the knowledge that Lexa would only ever grace her with Lexa and everyone else would only ever been acknowledged by the Commander.

"Let's begin."

Clarke felt a twitch in her lower stomach at Lexa's voice and shifted a little. Uncomfortable. Two weeks without Lexa was like an addict going stone cold after months of having it's addiction sated whenever it needed. She needed Lexa and her body was using every tone from the Commander, suggestive or not to turn her on and push her to the edge until she would be practically throwing herself at Lexa.

A thought struck Clarke, hard and fast as she watched Lexa's lips part and shift, forming words as she spoke to her ambassadors about whatever was going on. It was far to difficult for Clarke to pay attention when Lexa was there looking as powerful and sexy as she usually did. Mischief twinkled in her eyes but other then that she remained emotionless, her foot shifting under the table.

Lexa almost leaped out of the Polis tower when she felt a soft boot clad foot connect with her shin. It was light and brief but it was enough to cause Lexa to jerk in her chair earning questioning looks from Titus and her ambassadors save for Clarke who kept her attention elsewhere and Roan who gave a light snort that sounded much like a chuckle. She eyed Clarke, knowing that only the blonde would dare such a thing and expect to live to see another day.

"Everything alright, _Heda_?" Titus inquired.

Lexa squinted at Clarke searching for any indication from the blonde that the woman had meant it. _Perhaps_ , _it was an accident_. Lexa settled for that and offered a brief nod to the bald man. "Continue," she stated to her ambassadors and the discussion was picked up again.

A few minutes of discussions passed when Lexa felt the foot return and to her credit this time she didn't jump. She side eyed Clarke who had a slight up tick of her lips and Lexa deduced that what the blonde was doing was definitely on purpose but what could she hope to gain from touching her, other then torturing her.

Clarke ran her foot up Lexa's leg and back down, she rubbed lightly against the taut clothes covering Lexa's calf and gradually brought her foot higher, savoring the look on the Commander's face as the woman's jaw tightened more so with every inch her foot moved and a vein in her temple began to show. Clarke passed Lexa's knee and her movements grew slower as she grew closer to what she wanted most. What she had been denied for two weeks.

Lexa wanted desperately to shift in her chair, to ease the tension of her straining muscle in her pants but she knew the slightest of movements would break the last of her carefully construed self control, she would snap and take Clarke right then and there without a care for whoever else was in the room, if she so much as flinched because currently all her attention, focus and willpower was placed in resisting Clarke which meant being completely stock still.

Lexa clenched her teeth together, her jaw aching as she felt a boot clad foot lightly brush over the crotch of her pants, passing over the prominent bulge. She kept her attention on the blonde, the sound of her ambassadors arguing long having been drowned out by the rushing of blood in her ears. Lexa lips parted and she released a shaky breath that sounded almost identical to that of a whimper when the blonde opposite her, tongue dipped out to run over dry lips and it gave Lexa enough indication to know that the blonde was just as turned on as she was by what she was doing.

The boots weren't thick by all means, they were only built to get around Polis, she had other ones for the environment outside of Polis but these one's were built for solid and smooth ground which meant that yes, while they weren't thick they weren't thin either but they were thin enough that Clarke could feel Lexa's arousal through the sole, barely, but still enough to know the woman was rock hard and still getting harder with every pass of her foot. She dipped her tongue out the corner of her lips and ran the wet muscle over her once again dry lips and out of the corner of her eye she spotted Lexa's own line of sight falling to her lips now glistening wet. She contained the grin of satisfaction, knowing that if she hadn't before, she now completely held the Commander's attention. _Time to go in for the kill_ , Clarke thought to herself and pressed her boot clad foot down with enough pressure to cause Lexa's head to droop forward a little, she removed it just as quickly as she had pressed it forward. She retracted her foot and innocently looked towards the speaking ambassador feeling surprised eyes on the back of her head which quickly turned to a heated glare. She covered a chuckle with the clearing of her throat when an ambassador turned a question to the Commander but the expected answer was not returned.

" _Heda_."

Lexa's head snapped around at the fourth sounded interruption and she finally realized it was her name and this time passing through the lips of an exasperated Titus who looked as if he was on the brink of rolling his eyes, throwing his hands up and walking out. She raised her eyebrows in question at him and hoped that he didn't expect her to speak because right now she wasn't entirely sure that her brain would be able to cooperate with her mouth on anything other than 'err', 'umm', 'mmm' and the quite possible 'Clarke'.

"Perhaps we should take a break?"

Lexa's head rolled around to meet the deep yet clear voice of the Ice Nation's, King. Roan. She watched as he glanced between herself and Clarke, laughter clearly displayed in his grey-blue eyes. Her own eyes twitched at the sight, she was not one who liked mockery and she would not tolerate it from the Ice Nation especially, even if she did have a grudging liking and respect of the man but saying something would indicate that Roan had something to laugh about which in turn would lead to her and Clarke's extracurricular activities under the war table during the briefing and she knew he knew that that meant dobbing all three of them in. She'd let him be - for now.

Surprisingly to both Clarke and Lexa, Titus shot out his agreement, hastily and forcefully as he himself took a few steps forward and quickly motioned for the ambassadors to get up and leave, stating that a meal was to be served shortly. Clarke blushed a little, perhaps Titus knew what was going on under the table.

"Good luck, Wanheda."

Clarke dipped lower into her chair at the sound of Roan's gravelly voice and the playful smirk he tipped in her direction. Obviously, Titus was the least of her problems because ever since everything had settled down after the City of Light slash Conclave, Roan had done nothing but take every opportunity to casually bring up Clarke's liking of the Commander. He would tease her and Clarke would attempt to avoid the teasing to the best of her abilities but he would always find her and the majority of the time when he found her she was looking at Lexa which led to only more teasing.

She was not going to live this down from the Ice King.

Lexa waited as the last of the ambassadors were ushered out of the room and Titus quickly pushed the guards out the room as well. Lexa, felt her cheeks grow hotter at the knowledge that Titus knew what was about to happen and what had happened. She groaned alongside the afterthought of knowing that Titus would most likely chastise her for what had and would happen. She glanced over at the cause of her current situation - Clarke - and decided that while Titus would chastise her for it. It would be much later. Much much later and she may as well be chastised for actually doing something. For having some fault in the matter because so far she was the innocent party.

Lexa pushed herself to her feet, the chair kicking backwards and falling onto the ground with a loud and resounding thud in the now empty room. She rounded the small corner towards Clarke who stared wide eyed up at her. Lexa hoisted her to her feet and pulled the woman into her, her lips attaching to Clarke's in a desperate kiss that had teeth, lips and tongues, biting and sliding against one another. Lexa felt her bottom lip get drawn in between a perfect set of teeth, nibbled on and then released before lips took it's place. Clarke had a strange fascination with her bottom lip but Lexa was in no way going to complain about it.

Clarke hooked her fingers into the loops of Lexa's long coat and tugged the woman impossibly closer only to have herself backed up. Her lower back collided with the edge of the war table, she let out a tiny _oomph_ her lips parting for a brief second but long enough for Lexa's tongue to slide in. Clarke groaned at the feeling of the muscle swirling with her own.

Lexa placed both of her hands on either side of Clarke on the table as the blonde's hands looped up around her neck, keeping their mouths attached with little space. She moved closer, pressed her hips forward and finally gave Clarke the evidence of the blonde's actions. She ground her hips forward and was rewarded with a gasp.

Clarke felt Lexa pull away from the kiss when her lips parted with a gasp at the sensation of Lexa's hard appendage pressing against her material covered wetness. Two weeks. Clarke was aching. Clarke was desperate and Lexa whose lips slid to her neck that arched and stretched on it's own volition. She felt lips placing wet kisses to the smooth expanse as Lexa pressed her hips forward again and rolled her hips in a pleasurable way that had Clarke jerking into her. She whined when Lexa pulled away from both her neck and body and snapped her eyes to Lexa's, starting. "Don't tease, Lex."

"Tease?" Lexa questioned with a hint of disbelief in her tone. "You want to talk teasing? Because as far as I know, Clar _k_ e..." Lexa popped the _k_ on Clarke as she lent forward into the blonde's personal space and this time instead of pressing her hips to the woman's privates, she raised a leg and positioned it accordingly, feeling the blonde's wetness begin to soak her material covered leg, "...you were the tease and during a meeting with the ambassadors none the less."

Clarke whimpered and attempted to grind down against the delicious and strong thigh that was pressed motionless against her core but was unable to due to Lexa's physical position. "Please, Lexa."

Lexa almost gave in at the sound of Clarke's pleas but she held strong as she felt the looped hands around her tighten their hold. "I don't think you deserve to have me get you off. Not just yet." She lent forward and pressed her lips to Clarke's ears watching the small shudders pass through the blonde as her breath washed over her ear. "Earn it." She pulled away from the curvature of Clarke's ear and pulled her hands from the table until they settled against the curvaceous hips of the blonde.

Clarke's hips jerked at both the sudden freedom her body had and the whispered Command of Lexa's. She loved when Lexa took control. Sure, she loved having control over the Commander knowing that she was the only one who could but there were times when preferred to lose her tightly held control and give herself over to Lexa. To either it was the utter definition of trust that one another held in each other because while the Mountain would always haunt Lexa and always play on Clarke's mind, they trusted and loved one another and Clarke and Lexa would never ask for anything more then one another.

Clarke ground her hips down against the Commander's thigh and groaned in pleasure at the sensation of small electric shocks rolling through her body. She felt Lexa's hands on her waist follow her every motion of her hips and knew they weren't there for assistance, they were there for her own pleasure. She glanced up at Lexa as she rolled her hips against the muscular thigh that had seen it's share of running and climbing and felt her body shudder in a tiny orgasm at the sight of parted lips and hooded eyes that were locked onto the every move of desperate hips.

Lexa kept her gaze locked onto every movement Clarke made of her hips. Watched as they rolled and bucked over her thigh, aching and searching for that glorious release that she knew Clarke so acutely needed. She felt the looped hands fall to her shoulders and brought Clarke in closer to her body when nails dug into her shoulders. The blonde's hips now hazardously jerked into her and Lexa knew the woman was near release. She glanced up and into the sky blue eyes of the woman she loved and whispered for the woman let go.

"Come."

Clarke's head snapped back at the words and she felt Lexa's lips attach to her neck, little nips being taken. She rolled her hips at the feel of teeth against skin and bucked with a sharp cry and Lexa's name thundering through her mind.

Lexa kept placing row after row of messy kisses to Clarke's neck, trails of love left behind, a reminder of what they meant to one another. Little marks forming here and there as the blonde came down from her high, hips still clumsy moving from the shock to it's system that hadn't been delivered in two weeks. Lexa let the woman calm and quietly waited for the shudders of post-orgasmic bliss to subside before she pulled away from the blonde and lowered her foot from the tips of her toes to the flats of her soles once again. Her thigh no longer needed. "No more, teasing."

Clarke felt her body being pulled away from the table, heard the sounds of paper and files hitting the ground along with the clattering sounds of small war time figurines before she felt her body spinning and herself bending until her front was pressed to the now devoid of any resemblance to it's name, war table. She groaned at the knowledge of what was to come and turned her head to glance back over her shoulder at Lexa who was shrugging herself out of her coat and removing the articles of clothing that would release her aching member from it's confinement, all the while keeping one hand placed on the middle of Clarke's back to keep her from helping because just like Lexa, Clarke knew she couldn't help helping the Commander remove her clothes. It was something Clarke enjoyed more then anything and right now she knew that she would take to much time with such an action and by the looks of it, Lexa wasn't able to wait very long.

Clarke watched as Lexa finally released the last clasp of her belt, popped the buttons and pushed the tight pants over her hips and down her legs, her underwear following and releasing the aching member from it's confinements. She licked her lips at the sight of the cock standing gloriously at attention, jutted out from between the Commander's legs, looking proud and royal. It was a second later that she felt the Commander's hands slide to hook into the waistband of her own much simpler pants and Lexa gave one tug and Clarke felt the pants fall to the floor.

"Out."

Clarke didn't need to be told twice, she stepped out of them and felt the rough cloth of her underwear fall to the floor and once again she stepped out of them as well.

Lexa kicked the garments to the side and ran her hands over the perfectly round flesh that was presented to her, she ran her hands to the crook of Clarke's hips and over them until her fingers pressed to the wet bundle of nerves, she flicked it and listened as the blonde bent over in front of her groaned hoarsely. She pulled her hands back and down to cup the front of Clarke's thighs and tugged, the blonde followed eagerly, spreading her legs wider in expectation.

Lexa returned a hand to the middle of Clarke's back and reached down with her other to grip her cock, lining it up with the sopping wet core of the blonde's. She pressed her tip between the lips of the blonde's pussy and ran it through them, her pre-cum mixing with Clarke's own wetness. "Ready?"

"Mhmm," was all Clarke could offer in return.

"Words, Clar _k_ e." Lexa ordered, popping the _k_ once again in Clarke's name.

"Fuck me, Lexa, please."

Lexa pushed her hips forward and braced herself with clenched teeth, tensed jaw and the hand of Clarke's back as she sunk at an agonizingly slow rate inside Clarke. The blonde's walls clamping, releasing and fluttering around her solid member. She groaned out her desire and wanton need as she sunk deeper into the woman.

Clarke's eyes closed in pleasure. It felt so good. So, so good to have Lexa's pole sinking deeply into her again, taking her with every inch it had, reaching places she had never been reached with anyone else. She felt Lexa's hips connect with her backside and knew the woman was in as deep as she possibly could but still Lexa didn't move. "Fuck me, Lexa."

Lexa pressed her hand to the middle of Clarke's back even harder and drew her hips back, pumping into Clarke.

"Harder," Clarke called. Two weeks and finally, Lexa was inside her, she was not going to waste this opportunity on Lexa taking things slow and easy. "Faster."

The third set of pumps from Lexa's hips were rougher than the others and signaled that she had taken Clarke's words to heart. Clarke gripped the rough surface of the table, attempting to ground herself as she was fucked from behind, the pace and strength growing more intense with each thrust. She felt her feet leave the floor and then a set of hands grip her hips, to keep her on the ground as she was pounded into.

"Yes. Oh, yes." Clarke mumbled, delirious.

Clarke settled into the secure hands around her waist and into the rough and fast thrusts she was receiving, feeling her second orgasm of the night approach. She blissfully awaited that high when one of Lexa's hands moved around to the front of her hips and a finger was passed over her bundle of nerves. "Lexa! Fuck!" Clarke called her body shaking as pleasure tore through her every muscle.

Lexa felt the muscles of Clarke's inner walls clamp down around her as the blonde came. A hand of hers fell to the table and she gripped it tightly to keep control over the situation.

As she came, she felt Lexa's continued pumps grow in intensity and knew that not only was the woman on the brink herself but that she would not be coming away without bruises the next morning, especially with the way that the inside's of her hips snapped against the wood of the table. She tipped her head back and looked over her shoulder to watch Lexa's head fall back and her eyes flutter closed. Clarke groaned alongside Lexa and came for a third time when the woman's final few thrusts was met with a long awaited orgasm, Lexa shooting her cum deep inside of her.

"Clarke," Lexa breathed out as she came.

The feeling of herself being filled by Lexa, sent tiny micro orgasms through her entire nervous system. She had never felt so high in her entire life before. She was literally on cloud nine and she didn't want to get off, not without Lexa anyway.

A few moments passed and Clarke felt, Lexa's front fall forward onto her and lips attach to the back of her neck in a gentle caress of skin. She smiled, lightheaded and loved the feeling of Lexa wrapped around her. A few more moments passed and realization hit Clarke like a charging _pauna_.

Clarke turned to meet Lexa's dazed eyes. "Did we just have sex in the war room?"

"Mmm," Lexa mumbled incoherently before she cringed. "Titus is going to kill me."

But if Clarke had to put up with the relentless but utterly Roan like stoic teasing and Lexa had to put up with a lesson in proper etiquette with Titus and Titus chastising her about the proper use of a war table later on - the both of them would find it more then a worthwhile endeavor.

* * *

 **Honestly, I like Roan and to me he'd either be Clarke's greatest wing-man or Lexa's greatest wing-man. Also, I like Titus to. He's like the father figure or uncle for me to Lexa. He seems like the one who would see Lexa and Clarke as teenagers and spends most of his time trying to ensure that they didn't get into to much trouble and most of his time doing damage control for whatever Lexa got into trouble for because of Clarke.**


End file.
